Roleplay Addons
Addons help a user configure their game in their own special way. While some choose not to install addons for a variety of reasons, for roleplayers, it is an essential tool to help spot other roleplayers. Below is a list of addons which may aid the user in finding, establishing, or configuring their roleplay. Arcane Workshop Website - Visit Information - This addon allows for users to create their own items and share them with others who use the addon. Ever want to write a book? Have that unnamed artifact for people to try and steal? Create it in The Arcane Workshop and share it with friends. Gryphonheart Items (GHI) Website - http://www.pilus.info Information - Another addon for creating your own items and sharing them with others who have the addon. GHI allows Lua scripts to be attached as actions to items, so GHI items can do anything that an addon could do, in theory. FlagRSP2 Website - Visit Information - Allows the user to create a last name, description, and title for the character. FlagRSP2 is a continuation of FlagRSP, but does not require FlagRSP to function. FlagRSP2 also allows the user to select their type of roleplay, ranging from beginner to a storyteller, who creates roleplay where ever they go. Those who install FlagRSP2 can also see the profiles of others who use FlagRSP2 or MRP. ImmersionRP Website - Visit Information - Just like FlagRSP2 or MRP. Some players believe that IRP uses less memory than the other known RP descriptors. Has the usual capabilities, such as making a last name character physical description, etc.. Lore Website - Visit Information - Lore was designed to aid Roleplayers in World of Warcraft with the ability to speak in 'languages' other than those enabled by Blizzard (for example: Dark Iron, Demonic, Elemental, Druidic, etc). Lore translates your text in /say, /party, /raid, /guild and /yell to a specified user-defined language. This translation occurs before the text enters Blizzard's language functions. Lore has grown since then. New functionality has been added to allow for automatic translation, an option to render your character (partially) unable to understand a certain language, speak dialects, stutter, hiss, growl, lisp and more! MyEmotes Website - Visit Information - An addon made by the same creator of MyRolePlay, offers easy customization and usage of common emotions (emotes). AddEmote Website - http://wow.curse.com/downloads/wow-addons/details/addemote.aspx Information - Allows you to create your own custom emotes from the command line, either globally for all your characters or specific to a certain character. It also supports a rich set of substitution strings, allowing your emotes to automatically be customized depending on your character, your target, your focus, and/or your current combat pet. MyRolePlay(MRP) Website - Visit Information - Relatively similar to FlagRSP2, except there is a slight expansion of customization for the player. Players can add a history, motto, eye color, and a wider assortment of other things for the character. Outfitter Website - Visit Information - Have problems keeping up with your vast array of equipment/outfits? Brush away your anxieties with this nifty addon, which allows you to customize your outfits, and swap at a moment's notice! Whether for roleplaying, dungeon-running, or slap-happy PvP fighting, Outfitter is surely to help you organize and customize your equipment. Category:Misc